Mass Effect: The Heist
by IrishRed5
Summary: A rising mercenary company and their sly leader gain the attention of the great powers of the galaxy after pulling a heist no one thought possible. Will the forces pursuing her be too much for her elite group to handle? Alternate Mass Effect universe, but with some recognizable parallels. A story that doesn't take itself too seriously but still has a plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Though this is a re-imaging (of sorts) of the Mass Effect Universe, some of parts in here are not entirely original, merely spun in different way. I didn't want this universe to be unrecognizable so I kept some of the parts I felt necessary. Some may call it parody, though I think of it more as a story that doesn't take itself completely seriously. I am so excited to finally have started a Mass Effect story. This is style is new to me, so tell me what you think…try to keep it constructive if it's negative. **

**Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I take no credit for the Mass Effect universe (except for a few embellishments and random characters) that all belongs to the brilliant creators at Bioware.**

* * *

><p><em>Cronos Station<em>

Miranda stood in the Illusive Man's office, just out view of her boss' vid-com with notorious ruler of Omega, Aria T'Loak.

"You're not the only one prodding me for info about Shepard, you know." Aria added.

The Illusive Man puffed on his cigarette briefly, then exhaled a cloud as he spoke, "I do, but given our relationship is better than most, you can provide me with something that will Cerberus an edge."

Aria's eyes narrowed, "That depends. What do you want to know?"

Miranda wondered what it was Aria hoped to hide from her boss, but she had faith he would figure it out.

"Everything." The Illusive Man said, his tone brooked no argument, to most anyway.

Aria fiddled with an omni-tool for a moment before files began to transfer and open on the screen in the Illusive Man's office.

"You speak of Shepard as though she outmatched you." The Illusive Man sharply pointed out.

Aria shrugged, "She's talented and very clever, but it's her team that makes her untouchable. She's a magnet for talent."

"We'll be in touch." The Illusive Man said, concluding the conversation.

Miranda stepped out of the shadows and got a better look at the info on the screens.

"She's hiding something." Miranda said suspiciously.

"Leave that to me." The Illusive Man said, "I want you to focus on finding tracking down leads. Take Williams with you."

Miranda frowned slightly, "I'm more than capable of handling combat by myself. I would prefer someone…more intellectually capable."

"Would prefer Mr. Taylor or Mr. Leng?" The Illusive Man smugly remarked.

Miranda wearily placed a hand on her forehead, "No, no…" she said dubiously, "Williams will suffice." That was the boss' way of saying 'take what I give you and like it'.

He smiled, "Williams may surprise you."

_And she may not._

As if he heard her thoughts the boss added, "You'll have all the support you need from our intel officers."

Miranda nodded, "Good."

"You begin as of now. Good luck." The Illusive Man said, his tone sounding more like a challenge than a well wish.

_Citadel Presidium_

"We have to include the humans, after all it was partly _their _ship." Councilor Valern urged.

Councilor Tevos nodded, sharing his sentiment. The turian councilor glared at them both.

"I don't disagree, but I only want the humans on the periphery." Councilor Sparatus insisted.

"The ship was to fly under the Alliance standard anyway, Sparatus." Valern provided.

"This is just another convenient mishap that will help them worm their way to a council seat!" Sparatus theorized.

"Our losses are minimal in comparison to that of the Alliance." Tevos pointed out, referring to the unreleased, cutting edge biotic amp and hacking programs that were stolen from their research facilities.

"If the Alliance is directly involved in the Normandy's recovery, they will no doubt push that as grounds to accept a human SPECTRE." Sparatus argued.

Tevos shook her head, "Considering Lt. Commander Reilly for the SPECTRES was only a means of placating the Alliance. It's very unlikely she will qualify."

"They were the ones who did nothing to protect the ship in the first place. This loss makes them look foolish. By sending our SPECTRES to investigate we appear the powerful races fixing the lesser ones mistakes." Valern pressed.

"This way we can covertly investigate the purpose of this theft and catch the culprits." Tevos chimed in.

"Fine, fine, but I get to pick my SPECTRES." Sparatus relented, but the irritation at the almost sing-song speech he received from the other Councilors was apparent.

_They may hide their trepidation behind sly planning, but they forget just how cutting edge the Normandy is! _

Finding a ship with the most proficient stealth system to date was going to be tough, even for SPECTRES.

"Very well, I will alert the Alliance of the meeting." Said Tevos.

* * *

><p><em>Citadel Embassies<em>

Holding a duffle bag over his shoulder, Captain David Anderson walked the Citadel Embassies with a grim expression. Normally he would find the air of worry in the politician stomping grounds amusing, he could cut it with a knife. But this time the worrying was not confined to those far above his pay grade. The theft of what was to be his ship shook his confidence in his superiors. It pissed him off. Morale was shaken in the Alliance from Admiral all the way down to the recruits in basic. The only sliver of peace he had was that he had a chance to help restore confidence it to his brothers and sisters in arms. A chance to take his ship back.

He nodded to his young XO (and SPECTRE candidate, unbeknownst to her) Lt. Cmdr. Reilly as she stood at attention. Next to her stood another young and promising soldier, Lt. Kaidan Alenko. This must be the Corsair he heard about.

"At ease." Anderson said stiffly. Both soldiers snapped off a tight salute before following him.

The door to the SPECTRE office beeped and the keypad turned red. "Access denied." A synthetic voice said with irritating cheer.

The door suddenly slid open, revealing a turian SPECTRE Anderson recognized as Nihlus Kryik.

"Sorry about that, right this way." He said politely.

As the three Alliance soldiers entered the office, they noticed the screens that lined the halls went black, as if hiding intel from them. Anderson fully expected to be kept in the dark about some of the goings on, he just wondered how much.

Standing around a circular projection table were SPECTRES representing each Council race. The ones Anderson recognized were the asari Tela Vasir and salarian Jondum Bau.

"Finally," Vasir chided, "Let's get started."

Anderson ignored this as his people fell in around the table. A surveillance video of the Normandy docked appeared before them. Anderson understood why the Turians were here, this was as much their ship as the Alliance's, but the other races...a cutting edge ship going missing was bad, but since when did the Council races help anyone except to cover their own asses. His brow drew together in thought. He wondered why his old rival Saren Arterius wasn't among the turians. Something was fishy about this.

"As we all know, the Normandy was stolen while in lockdown." On cue the ship flew off without any indication how anyone got inside. "We know for a fact these cameras have not been tampered with, but without access to the ship's recording systems, but it is nearly impossible to tell how the ship was infiltrated. It is immediately clear that this was no fluke. Whoever stole the ship knew what they were doing. This also plays to our advantage and allows us to eliminate suspects down to a handful of individuals."

Five images appeared before them. The furthest left displayed a mug shot of an attractive redheaded human. Her hair slightly above shoulder length hair messed in all directions told everyone that she had not submitted quietly to authorities. There was no mistaking the hardened look in her striking green eyes. It was the same thing Anderson saw when he looked in the mirror, a dangerous individual capable of easily taking the life of another and having done so a lot.

"This is Jane Shepard. Born on Earth, no parents." Vasir started, "She ran with the Tenth Street Reds gang until she was sixteen. Sources tell me that she attempted to leave the gang, turning first to an Alliance recruiter. Due to her age and gang affiliation she was turned down. This, obviously, did not sit well with the gang"

Anderson's face fell at this. She had a chance at a better life but was denied.

"Jane was eventually tracked down and gravely wounded by the gangs. I am told she put up one hell of a fight, enough to impress passing bounty hunter, Urdnot Wrex, a krogan battlemaster. He saved Shepard from her wounds and took her back to his then-employer Aria T'Loak."

Anderson noticed a particularly mean scar that split her left brow and trickled down onto her eyelid. She was a survivor.

"From there Shepard learned from both Wrex and the infamous mercenary Zaeed Massani. Aria took noticed of Shepard's talents and she quickly became Aria's favorite. Eventually, she broke off ties and struck out on her own. She began to recruit an elite group of skilled individuals, one such members is believed to be the dangerous biotic, Subject Zero." Vasir said pointing to the mug shot of a heavily tattooed woman with a shaved head who was tastefully flipping off the camera. She had a wild look in her eye. "Subject Zero was spotted on the Citadel causing a large disturbance and leading C-Sec and other forces attempting to intercept her on a merry chase. Only to disappear a short time before the Normandy began its unauthorized takeoff. As far as we know that's the only real lead we have. Though some speculate Shepard's people were provided intel by the Shadow Broker. Their motive is unknown."

Jondum Bau spoke up for the next dossier. The woman shown appeared to be of Asian descent but it was hard to tell with the hood pulled over her head. Anderson could see a playful smirk on her lips that made him want to check his pockets.

"This is Kasumi Goto, master thief and infiltrator. The man next to her is believed to be her partner and romantic interest, Keiji Okuda, who is equally as skilled. They have a long list of suspected high risk heists, though even the SPECTRES are hard pressed to find evidence linking them to the thefts. If anyone could pull off stealing such a securely guarded ship, it's them."

The last photo was of a turian. Anderson was surprised to see that photo was a C-Sec employee photo.

"Finally, we have Garrus Vakarian, former member of the turian military and C-Sec detective. He was among a group slated as potential SPECTRE candidates but joined C-Sec instead, following in his father's footsteps. Vakarian unlike his father was labeled a troublemaker, tending to go outside the law to get his man. He fully turned to vigilante justice a few years back. We believe he is the vigilante Archangel that somehow survived an attack from three combined mercenary groups: the Eclipse, Blue Suns, and Blood Pack. Then sightings of him are scarce."

"You think they're working together?" Anderson asked.

The SPECTRES nodded. "It's the only explanation we can come up with," Nihlus said.

"We may never figure out how they got inside without the recordings, but that doesn't matter now." Jondum said.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in the Galaxy<em>

Glasses of alcohol clinked together and cheers rung through the mess hall of the Normandy. Shepard raised a glass and the rest of the crew followed suit.

"To Traynor! I owe you a new toothbrush." Shepard said with a cheeky smile. Samantha and the others laughed and toasted with their leader.

"No need, Shepard! This beats being dead any day!" Traynor added, earning even more raucous laughter.

"If you would have told me yesterday that we were going to use a fancy toothbrush to steal the most advanced ship in the known galaxy, I'd have laughed you out the airlock." Garrus said, barely containing laughter.

"Hey it wasn't the original plan, but luckily Shep is good at thinking on her feet." Kasumi added with a smile.

"Actually," Keiji interjected, "I think you mean she's good at pulling it out of her ass! Sadly, this isn't the worst hair brained scheme we've come up with!"

That earned roof shattering laughter. The laughter stopped abruptly when a loud roar filled the room.

"HEY!" Wrex roared, "Don't talk about Shepard like that unless you want your ass booted out the airlock!"

Jack laughed, "He's just pissy from being jammed in that UTV. That's much better than the crate I was in!"

Wrex only scoffed.

Shepard slipped off from the party and made her way up to the bridge. There she saw Joker tapping away at the ship's controls, his fingers a blur. She was amazed at how quickly everyone was able to adapt to the ship's controls, but then again, she knew they could do it.

"Hey." Shepard greeted.

"Now _this_ is what I signed up for!" Joker said extending his arms and cracking his knuckles.

"Good." Shepard said. "How far out are we?"

"We should be there by early afternoon." Joker reported.

"Well." Shepard said thoughtfully.

"I guess that I means I get the privilege of raining on Garrus' parade." She said sarcastically.

Joker shrugged, "Pfft, that's nothing! I see you and I raise you security footage of Wrex getting out of the Mako." His fingers danced over the holographic keyboard before him. Momentarily the aforementioned footage came onto every display in the ship. At first all anyone could see was the Mako shaking and shuddering. Then the side door slid open and only the crown of Wrex's head could be seen. After a bit more of shaking Wrex fell face first onto the floor. He laid there for a few minutes before jumping to his feet. When Shepard, Keiji, and Kasumi came into the docking bay, he acted as though nothing had happened.

Shepard snickered along with Joker upon hearing the roars of laughter coming from the mess.

"Never lose this footage." Shepard ordered.

"Wouldn't dream of it, ma'am." Joker responded.

* * *

><p>Miranda read through every single file available on Shepard and her alleged associates. While Shepard's criminal record (most of speculative) was extensive, it showed a certain…calculation to them some of her associates did not. As though there were certain jobs she avoided. Miranda realized she was comparing Shepard side by side with Subject Zero…of course she seemed moral.<p>

Miranda looked at the Normandy's plans and blueprints extensively as well. However Shepard and her 'people' managed to steal the frigate she could only guess at. Miranda had to hand it to them though, they were undeniably smart, but not smart as smart as she was. Miranda allowed a smug grin to cross her face, but only for a moment.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you that are worried your favorite character hasn't come up yet or isn't tagged in the description, fear not.<strong>

**I only tagged characters I plan on frequently operating from their point of view and that may change. I fully intend to incorporate all of Shepard's squadmates in the story in some way, shape, or form. **

**If you have questions, suggestions, comments, etc. I would be more than happy to hear them. I do respond and I promise I'm not mean.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mass Effect: The Heist

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><em>Terminus Systems Space<em>

Miranda, Ashley, and a Cerberus tech team were pouring over surveillance vids from Omega's main port. A prominent former Salarian Special Tasks Group member and brilliant scientist, Mordin Solus, left his clinic on Omega for no obvious reason. A conversation with the doctor's assistant turned up little. He could only provide a vague conversation he'd had with Mordin. The doctor had told his assistant that he had 'business to attend to'. A search of the doctor's datapad turned up nothing. This made Miranda think that the contact had been some_one_ not something. Obviously this had something to do with his past with STG. As to what, Miranda had a hunch.

"It's hard to tell if any of these patients is his contact. No doubt the conversation happened in the operating room." Ashley said, leaning one cheek on her fist in frustration. Her expression changed when an idea came to her, "What about bugs?"

Miranda shook her head. "The room's clean. Clearly his STG training at work."

"The volus make me sad, they're emotions are so hard to read with their suits and breathers." An orange haired analyst said as she watched footage of a volus checking in to the clinic.

Miranda turned and stared incredulously at the analyst. The comment initially seemed daft, but something clicked in Miranda's mind. "What's your name?"

"Kelly Chambers, ma'am." She responded nervously.

"What was it you were saying about the volus?" Miranda asked, glancing at the analyst's holoscreen.

Kelly reversed the video to a still of a volus standing at the check in counter. "I said they're so hard to read with their suits and breathing apparatus."

Miranda nodded. She had a point, though Miranda doubted Kelly intended anything by it.

"Run the identification program on the volus." Miranda ordered.

Kelly obliged and everyone waited, anxiously listening to the beeping of the program as it ran. Finally, the program identified the volus as the smuggler, Niftu Cal.

* * *

><p><em>Aboard the Normandy<em>

"Shepard," Traynor called. Her boss had been leaning on the rail of the galaxy map, staring into the projection in thought. Shepard turned her attention to her comm specialist.

"One of those programs Kasumi and Keiji put in just pinged. Someone ran Cal's name." Traynor said.

Shepard's expression was stoic as always, "Can you find out who?"

Traynor nodded, "I can try."

Shepard nodded, "Do it."

"Of course. I'll let you know what I find." Traynor said, setting to work right away. She heard the door close behind her. She smiled to herself, she loved this job. She was just glad to have gotten out of her old life. Sam's life had once showed promise. She graduated from Oxford on a military scholarship, but was eventually discharged for her gambling issues. _Bloody Kapesh Yakshi. _Sam hummed to herself when she came upon the high leveled encryption. Whoever was searching for smuggler was good at hiding their tracks. She mentally crossed the Alliance off her lists of suspects. She rubbed her hands together in anticipation, this was going to be a challenge.

* * *

><p><em>Aboard the Normandy<em>

Meanwhile, Shepard made her way down to the med bay. There she found the renowned Dr. Solus making himself at home in the med bay.

"Hello Doctor, I'm Shepard." She said, reaching out a hand.

The salarian gave her quick once over, it was obvious he was ex-special forces.

"Right, right. Shepard, mercenary captain, impressive reputation. Wrex spoke very highly of you. Almost paternal. Odd behavior for krogan." The salarian rattled off. It looked as though he smiled at the last part. It took Shepard a moment to absorb everything.

"I'm going to need more detail about this arrangement." Said Shepard.

"Of course. Maelon, former student, believed to be working with Warlord Okeer. Perhaps on cure for genophage. Must investigate."

"You think Maelon went willingly?" Shepard asked, folding her arms at her chest.

"Possible. Must find out. Stop if necessary."

Shepard's brow rose, "I don't recall that being a part of the plan. Wrex won't agree with that."

"If necessary. Rumors that research…unethical…barbaric."

"Isn't that a bit hypocritical? Given your involvement in the genophage." Shepard responded pointedly.

"Understand irony. Hope to atone with past actions."

"Fair enough." Shepard said. She had a feeling a pivotal choice would rest on her shoulders in the near future. Then again, when didn't it?

* * *

><p><em>Terminus Systems Space<em>

Tela Vasir heard the chime of her omni-tool. She quickly scanned the room to find herself alone.

_Good._

She opened the heavily encrypted message and immediately knew who it was from.

_Cerberus is also after Shepard, though for different reasons._

Tela hummed in amusement. It only made sense the pro-human cell would be trying to recruit the newly infamous mercenary. Another message came in shortly after.

_With the eyes of the galaxy on Shepard. The batarians grow closer to making their move. There has been a lot of chatter in the Terminus Systems. Will update when more information is available._

Tela frowned, now the batarians actually concerned her. Whatever they were planning had to be big. The chatter had been building for months.

Tela's attention snapped to the sound of someone entering the room. She schooled her expression to an impassive one. It was Jondum Bau.

"A ship matching the Normandy's description was sighted near Omega, though it didn't stay for long." He said.

"Omega," Tela mused, "Any intel as to why she was there."

Jondum nodded, "I have a theory. A former STG member by the name of Mordin Solus mysteriously left his clinic, citing he had business to attend to. The STG believes this may be connected to his former student Maelon Heplorn. He is rumored to be working with the krogan Warlord Okeer on a cure."

Tela's eyes widened slightly, "And your government isn't concerned about that?"

"Warlord Okeer has a reputation of being radical, even among krogan. The clan that sponsors their work is reputed to be an outcast. Mordin aims to stop this, as he was involved with the initial genophage and understands the rationale behind it." Jondum said.

_So you think. _

If it were up to her, she'd be making sure it happened that way. However, infiltrating Tuchanka was impossible. They were going to have to wait this one out whether they wanted to or not.

* * *

><p><em>Aboard the Normandy<em>

Shepard and Jack were biotically tossing weights around in their usual workout routine. Since befriending Jack, Shepard's biotics had improved immensely. For most of her life, Shepard had repressed her biotics. Without an amp to control them, it was far too painful to rely upon. That was until Aria found out. Shepard had been outfitted with a cutting edge biotic amp that had 'mysteriously' gone missing from an asari military shipment. It was Aria's way of rewarding Shepard's hard work, but like anything Aria gave out, it would benefit her as well. Shepard had learned most of her biotics from Wrex, which consisted of: Throw, Warp, and Barrier. Through Wrex and Zaeed's training, Shepard learned to use her biotics to supplement her attacks and became a masterful soldier.

As Shepard wiped her face and neck with a towel, Jack noted the 10th Street Reds tattoo on Shepard's neck. She smugly noted the tattoos on Shepard that she was responsible for. She was especially proud of that wicked sleeve tattoo on her right arm.

"Let's see you try Charge again." Jack said, to Shepard, folding her arms at her chest.

Shepard tossed the towel onto a nearby bench and stepped into the doorway, giving her as much space as possible. The room crackled with energy as Shepard summoned a powerful mass effect field. In the blink of an eye, Shepard blazed across the room and came to a screeching halt just before the wall.

Shepard turned and looked smugly at Jack.

"Oh don't get cocky. It wasn't _that _great." Jack teased.

Shepard smiled, "Whatever you say, Jack."

"So Tuchanka, huh?"

Shepard nodded, "Yep. Never thought I'd see the krogan homeworld. The way Wrex talks about it, I wish it would stay that way."

"What, are you scared?" Jack prodded.

Shepard laughed, "Please. I have an insane ex-con in close proximity multiple times a day."

Jack punched Shepard and laughed.

"We're meeting in the CIC in an hour to talk about the job." Shepard reminded.

Jack waved a dismissive hand and called back over her shoulder, "We'll see if I decide to show up."

Shepard only snorted at her first mate and made her way to the CIC to check up on Traynor's progress.

On her way there, she bumped into Garrus.

"Have you seen the guns on this beauty, Shepard?" Garrus marveled, adding a low whistle to emphasize his point.

"Sounds like you're in love, Garrus." Shepard teased.

Garrus laughed sheepishly before clearing his throat, "Yeah, you could say that."

They both laughed as they stepped onto the lift. Shepard used her omnitool to pause the elevator in its place, earning a loud, collective groan from the levels above and below.

Shepard turned on her business attitude, "Looks like we might need to go with two teams for this op. Think you're up to leading team two?"

Garrus inhaled slowly, "You don't have to treat me with kid gloves, Shepard. I can handle it."

Shepard folded her arms and turned to Garrus. "I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the time you were supposed to cover me and decided to 'eyeball it' and grazed me."

Garrus exhaled, "Oh, I uh," he shuffled uncomfortably, "Sorry about that."

"Lucky for me it was a concussive round." Shepard mused.

"Yes, lucky." Garrus added in a rather nervous tone.

"When we get paid, you're buying me better armor." Shepard added with a smirk and a light shove.

Garrus smiled as well, "Yes, ma'am."

Shepard and Garrus stepped out of the elevator to find an irritated Wrex waiting for them. He rushed past them and into the elevator.

Before Shepard or Garrus could say anything, Sam silenced them.

"Wrex had to use the toilet." She said awkwardly.

"Oh." The other two said synchronously. They then exchanged a humored look.

"Anything to report?" Shepard asked.

Sam smiled, "Oh, do I ever."

From seemingly nowhere a female voice whispered, "But not without Kasumi's help!"

"Yes, yes, but not without the help of the clever and beautiful master thief, Kasumi Goto." Sam deadpanned.

"Let me guess, the price of Kasumi's help." Garrus mused.

Sam nodded dubiously.

"Figures." Garrus responded with a smirk.

"Anyway," Sam said animatedly, "Let me show you what I, er, WE found."

* * *

><p><em>Omega<em>

"I swear! I don't know! I was just paid to transport them off world!" the batarian Blue Suns merc cried. Ash dangled him headfirst from the railing. Miranda had to give it to the soldier, she was stronger and tougher than she was given credit for. Between the two of them, Miranda and Ashley had taken out seven mercs, keeping one alive for interrogation.

"Where did you take them?" Miranda asked icily.

The batarian stuttered for a bit before responding, "I don't remember the name of the ship!"

Miranda's eyes narrowed, "Would you know it if you saw it?"

"I, uh, probably?" the batarian struggled.

Miranda stepped closer and brought the image up on her omnitool.

"Yes, that's it!" the batarian exclaimed, flailing around frantically.

Satisfied with his answer, Miranda nodded to Ash, signaling her to pull him up.

But Ash clearly misinterpreted as the screams of the falling batarian were swallowed up by the whir of skycars.

"Have a nice trip!" Ash called after him.

Miranda seethed, resisting the urge to send Ash down after the batarian.

"What?!" Ash exclaimed, "He was a loose end!"

Miranda rubbed her forehead irritably. "We were going to keep him for more intel!"

Ash sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck.

An hour or so later, back at their ship, Miranda was in the middle of a vidcom with the Illusive Man.

"We were going to bring him back for more interrogation but…Williams had other ideas." Miranda said dubiously.

She swore she saw the Illusive Man smirk at this but it was gone so quickly she could have imagined it. "Unfortunate, but it still ties a loose end."

Miranda nodded, "Any leads?"

The Illusive Man nodded, "They've headed to Tuchanka. A place where no one can follow, not even the SPECTRES."

"What now?" Miranda asked, trying to hide her impatience.

"I have other sensitive matters for you to take care of in the meantime."

Miranda shifted in place a little, waiting for the news.

"One of our operatives has been discovered by the Eclipse. He is being held on Lorek. I don't have to tell you how important it is that he be recovered before he cracks."

"Consider it done." Miranda responded crisply. She turned and exited the comm room.

Outside she found Jacob Taylor, clad in heavy armor, waiting for her.

"I was sent to assist. I'll follow your lead." Jacob said with a respectful nod.

Miranda kept going past him, "Very well. Follow me."

They entered the armory where Ashley was checking over the weapons.

"Williams, gear up." Miranda ordered, moving over toward her own locker.

"May I ask where we're going ma'am?"

"Lorek. Eclipse mercs captured an agent of ours." Jacob provided helpfully. The two ex-Alliance marines exchanged a comradely look.

Miranda came over to the other two, already in her armor. They gave her an impressed look.

"No dropping people from platforms this time Williams, got it?" she said pointedly.

Ash smirked, "Aye, aye."

* * *

><p><em>Terminus Systems Space<em>

Anderson heard Nihlus enter the room, he glanced over at Riley and Alenko before speaking.

"We have just received word that Eclipse mercs have captured a Cerberus operative. They claim to have critical information and in exchange for a good sum of credits, they will turn him over to Alliance brass." Nihlus said. He was one of the few Turians Anderson was comfortable around. The First Contact War mentality was proving hard to shake, though it went both ways.

"I know you have a history with Cerberus, and this might seem like we're getting sidetracked, but until Shepard leaves Tuchanka, we cannot pursue her." Nihlus urged.

Anderson nodded, "It could help us get used to working together as well."

Nihlus nodded in agreement, "We anticipate that Cerberus will attempt to reclaim their operative. I suggest you simply take both out and take the operative for yourself free of charge. What do you say?"

Anderson nodded, then glanced over to his people who nodded their agreement as well.

"Let's do it."

* * *

><p><em>Lorek<em>

Upon getting groundside, Miranda and company scanned the area. The lush terrain was beginning to overtake the gangways and various relay equipment.

They reached the nearby staircase and Miranda held up a fist, signaling for everyone to stop. She then pointed to Jacob and waved a hand, signaling him to advance.

Jacob, in a half crouch, made his way up the stairs. He quickly ducked behind cover. "Three guards." He said through their helmet to helmet comm.

Miranda then signaled for Ash to follow her up the stairs. Ash kept an eye on their flank as she crept up the stairs backwards. Miranda placed a hand on Ash's wrist to signal her to turn around.

"Popping our cover and firing on the count of three. Make your shots count." Miranda ordered.

"Three, two, one."

The mercs fell without a single return of fire.

"There'll be more through those doors." Jacob announced.

Jacob and Ash took cover on both sides of the doors, while Miranda opened it. She quickly pressed the button and shifted to one side, lobbing a grenade for good measure.

Just as she had hoped, chaos ensued.

* * *

><p><em>Lorek<em>

Anderson, Riley, and Alenko were working their way in into the main compound when they heard gunfire and explosions from within.

"Sounds like Cerberus is already here." Riley speculated.

Anderson nodded, "In that case, double time it! We can't let them get that intel!"

"Yes, sir!"

As they opened the door, they immediately found cover, dodging the gunfire. Anderson peeked past his cover to see one of the Cerberus operatives sprinting for the interrogation room, covered by the suppressing fire of the other two.

"Riley, you're up!" Anderson shouted, "Alenko, cover Riley!"

Riley sprinted after the stray operative. The armored woman she was pursuing worked quickly, sealing the door behind her. She was good, but Riley was better. She didn't have to break stride as she sprinted for the door, bypassing it mid run. It slid open just in time. Riley sprinted down the hallway and quickly glanced in each of the rooms on her way. Upon coming to the last one, she found it locked. She quickly began to bypass the lock. It took only a matter of seconds, but when the door opened, she didn't see the person she had been chasing. With her gun at the ready Riley took a step in. Suddenly, she was on her ass at the end of the hallway. The Cerberus operative glowed blue with dark energy as she ran straight for Riley. Riley quickly recovered and began to fire her assault rifle at the woman. Her fire was absorbed by an impressive biotic barrier. The biotic warmed up another attack. Riley quickly threw out an energy drain, hoping to drop her shields, but the biotic danced out of the way. Slamming Riley with a warp. She lay there stunned for a few seconds. It was the operative needed to escape. Riley quickly stood and made for the interrogation room. Inside was the body of Cerberus operative. Riley winced at the signs of torture. _That wasn't a slow death. _She was surprised the body was still here, considering his comrades had come to rescue him. _I suppose he's no use to them dead, as barbaric as that may be._ _At least the Alliance would grant him a funeral._

Riley moved over to the terminal and found the data extracted and the computer wiped. She smashed it with her fist out of frustration. _DAMMIT!_

She doubled back to find Anderson and Alenko waiting for her. Their posture told her everything she needed to know. They had gotten away. It was clear Captain Anderson wasn't pleased.

* * *

><p><em>Tuchanka<em>

Shepard and her team had advanced through Clan Weyrloc territory relatively easily. With Garrus' shadow team covering them from afar made things much easier. It consisted of himself: Keiji and Kasumi. They had just reached the main building…or what was left of it. As the door swung open, the smell of death overwhelmed them. Everyone did their best not to gag. They came into the first room on the left to discover the bodies of krogan females covered by tarps. There were human corpses in there as well.

"Shame." Mordin said shaking his head and moving over toward an uncovered krogan female.

Wrex was obviously seething. "This is your doing." he growled.

"Did what thought was necessary at time—in retrospect, not optimal solution for krogan overpopulation. Hope to make amends."

Wrex said nothing. He seemed to be carefully gauging the salarian and wondering if he had made the correct choice in recruiting him.

"Rest well, young mother. Find peace." Mordin said, hover a hand, almost spiritually over the dead krogan. It gained a surprised expression from both Shepard and Wrex.

Shepard hoped for Wrex's sake that Mordin's intentions were genuine. She prided herself in her ability to read people, but she didn't know what to think of Mordin. He was one hell of a fighter, that much was certain...but also a doctor, a walking contradiction. This job was one of the few ways she felt she could show appreciation for all Wrex did for her.

Keiji moved over toward a human, "Why would they use human subjects?"

Mordin turned to the master thief, "Humans genetically diverse. Highly adaptable."

Keiji made a disdainful noise before cloaking and disappearing completely.

Continuing down the hallway, Shepard and company came upon a krogan. He sat cross legged on the floor, not making any attempt to stand.

Jack looked down at krogan with clear disgust.

"Are you hurt?" Shepard asked, noticing Wrex in her peripheral.

"They said I was helping all krogan." The krogan said distantly. Everyone could clearly see the track marks and oozing wounds all over the poor creature.

"On your feet, whelp." Wrex ordered. Shepard smirked to herself, she couldn't possibly count the number of times Wrex had said that to her over the years.

The krogan stumbled a bit before standing firm.

"Now hightail your ass back to the camp, pyjak!" Wrex growled.

The younger krogan all but whimpered as he trotted off looking as though he'd been whipped.

The whole team watched him go with smirks before returning their attention to Wrex and Shepard.

"What's the plan, Wrex?" Shepard asked, letting him take the lead.

Wrex looked troubled, more than he was initially leading on.

"That youngling was in rough shape. Weryloc goes too far."

"Unethical research perhaps attempt to expedite results." Mordin hypothesized.

Wrex shook his head as if clearing his thoughts, "Let's get moving. I have a bone to pick with Weyrloc Guld."

"The brunt of the force is in the next room." Kasumi reported.

"Hear that, Jack?" Garrus called over the comm. "Jack smash!"

"Fuck you, Garrus." Jack deadpanned.

* * *

><p><em>Aratoht<em>

Balak and his inner circle sat together at a table.

"We cannot bring an attack in Citadel space. It would surely mean all-out war." Charn said.

Balak nodded, "It would have to be in the Terminus Systems or the Traverse."

"What about Terra Nova?" Charn speculated. Both he and Balak looked at their lead scientist.

"The weapon requires a more densely populated city center." The scientist said.

"And a place where smuggling is common." Charn rubbed his chin.

"Might I suggest…" The lead scientist hesitated, realizing the enormity of what he was about to suggest. Pissing off a room with the most hardened and cruel batarians in the galaxy wasn't a good idea.

Balak and the others looked at him expectantly.

"Illium. It's very densely populated, and is one of the least regulated trading centers in the Terminus Systems. I know you were after the humans, but Illium is filled with council races."

Balak's eyes narrowed. "Now that's bold…historic… if we can pull it off. Get to work." He ordered.

The room cleared quickly, save for Charn and himself.

They looked at each other for a moment.

"We need to take our time. Do it right." Balak said.

Charn nodded in agreement, hiding the fear in his eyes. Attacking the humans would no doubt bring down the hammer of the Alliance upon them. That would have been risky enough, but to attack a port like Illium would draw the ire of every council race. That was suicide even without total war. Charn had serious doubts. That and he _really _liked living.

* * *

><p>Wrex stood at the head of the group, staring down Weyrloc Guld. Jack and Shepard stood on each side of Wrex, locking on to Guld's two cronies that stood on each side of him. The faint flicker of Kasumi and Keiji's tactical cloak could be briefly spotted as they got into position behind two bunkered down krogan. They had a dangerously good vantage point.<p>

"Clan Urdnot is too late, Wrex. It will be forced to submit to the superior Clan Weyrloc as the krogan take to the sky once again and flood the galaxy with death and destruction in our wake!" Guld continued to rant and walk to and fro, but no one was listening.

Wrex drew his shotgun and aimed it Guld. Everyone followed suit, preparing to unleash hell.

"I think you've talked enough." Wrex growled.

"Fine! If I cannot dissuade you, flee back to whatever hole you crawled from."

"We could," Shepard shrugged, "But we'd probably trip over the scores of dead krogan on our way back."

Guld roared, only to moments later scream in agony as he was engorged in flame. Wrex had fired at the tank beneath the walkway. Taking advantage of the chaos, Kasumi and Keiji de-cloaked while taking out their targets silently. They tossed flashbangs to give them a chance to take cover. Shepard and Jack were using their biotics to draw out the bunkered down krogan. Garrus was taking advantage of the floating krogan and sniping them easily. Within a few minutes, the Weyrloc defense was decimated.

"Well, that was easy." Wrex said, brushing some ash off his armor.

"I love my job." Garrus announced.

"Form up." Shepard ordered. "Time to meet this Okeer."

The two teams met up to explore the last of the shambling Weyrloc compound. There wasn't much to the final room, only few tanks and computers. The Warlord Okeer lie dead in a pool of blood at the feat of a salarian, presumably Maelon.

No one seemed to expect this, even Mordin.

"Maelon, here on free will. Don't understand."

"I also don't understand how that little pyjak took down a krogan Warlord. Especially Okeer."

"Is it that implausible that I came here on my own free will? What we did to the krogan was wrong, professor!"

Wrex folded his arms, "Yeah, so shoot one to death, makes sense."

Maelon turned to Wrex, "He wasted too much time on that 'pure krogan'. He can't even wake it up!"

Before Maleon could react, Mordin disarmed and took down Maelon, turning his own gun on him. It was impressive.

"Live test subjects! Slaves! Unethical research! Ends do not justify means!" Mordin said, waving a hand in an angry cutting motion.

"Unethical? _You _want to talk to _me _about ethical research? I'm trying to help them." Maelon cried.

"Have to kill you." Mordin state coolly.

"Wait!" Shepard said, stopping Mordin before he could shoot.

"What? Mordin asked, turning to her.

"Don't you need him?" Shepard asked.

"Perhaps. Though merely a student. Can find another assistant if necessary."

"He deserves to die." Wrex said angrily.

Shepard raised a hand defensively, "Alright. Just thought I'd ask."

Wrex placed a hand on her shoulder to show he understood, "I know."

"I'll do it." Wrex volunteered, knowing it would be much easier for him to kill Maelon that would for Mordin. The salarian doctor nodded. Maelon gave one shout of protest before he crumpled under the blast of a shotgun.

Mordin looked over to Wrex. "Appreciate gesture. Hard to kill former student even if he deserves it."

Wrex played dumb, "I don't know what you're talking about, salarian."

Mordin gave Wrex, then Shepard a knowing look.

"What are we going to do with this guy?" Jack asked, placing a hand on the krogan's tank.

"Keep it." Shepard ordered.

As if it felt Jack's hand, the krogan stirred.

Jack jumped back reflexively and gave a little shout.

Everyone, save Mordin, laughed and proceeded to poke fun at Jack for the rest of trip.

* * *

><p><em>Aboard the Normandy<em>

Everyone crowded into the command center and sat in front of the screen to review footage of their previous mission. Garrus set the screen up, as it was his brilliant idea. Initially, the film was serious and some good tactical points were made. That was until they came upon the shootout with Weyrloc Guld.

"Then votes are in and once again, Shepard wins quote of the day." Traynor said. She was elected the speaker for three man judging team of Niftu Cal, Joker, and herself.

"That's why they pay me the big bucks." Shepard quipped with folded arms.

"Oh come on, wait until the video's over!"

An old human song, Ring of Fire, came over the speakers.

"This krogan roast is brought to you courtesy of Wrex and Johnny Cash."

All of the humans in the room guffawed, while the others gave one another puzzled looks that was until the chorus hit. Their heads tipped back in laughter as it sunk in.

Wrex nodded his head to the beat, "Heh. Still got it. Who is this human that sings?"

"Johnny Cash." Shepard answered.

"I like it." Wrex mused.

Jack laughed in amusement. Garrus saw this and smiled mischievously at Kasumi.

"Oh, you think that's funny, Jack?" Garrus prodded. "Well Kasumi here handed over this exclusive footage."

The video was of Jack shrieking and jumping away from the krogan playing over and over again on a loop. The room practically shook with laughter.

"I'm gonna smear the walls with you, bitch!" Jack yelled. By the time her threat finished, Garrus had already fled the room and Kasumi had cloaked.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it. I had a lot of fun writing it!<strong>


End file.
